Seharusnya
by ByunParkPila
Summary: Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak pernah membawa 'dia' kedalam kehidupannya dan Chanyeol. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenalkan 'dia' kepada Chanyeol. Seharusnya dan seharusnya... Hanya kata itu yang selalu terpikir kan oleh Baekhyun.
1. chapter 1

Present

 **Seharusnya**

 **PAIR :** _chanbaek slight chansoo_

 **Cast :** _Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and Do Kyungsoo._

 **Warning :** _YAOI, Receh, dan pasaran._

 **Summary :** _seharusnya Baekhyun tidak pernah membawa 'dia' masuk kedalam kehidupannya dan Chanyeol. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenalkan 'dia' kepada Chanyeol_ _. Seharusnya dan seharusnya... Hanya kata itu yang selalu terpikir kan oleh Baekhyun._

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu yang terletak di ruang kerja mewah disebuah perusahaan yang sangat besar ini. Seorang Namja tampan yang tengah duduk sambil membaca map berisi tentang saham perusahaan nya pun menghentikan kegiatan membaca nya.

" masuk "

Suara _bass_ dari Namja ini terdengar menggema hingga keseluruh sudut ruangan.

Pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka menampilkan seorang Yeoja cantik dengan baju yang bisa dikatakan sangat minim untuk dikenakan sebagai pakaian kerja.

" maaf jika saya mengganggu anda _sajangnim_ , tapi ada seorang Namja yang ingin bertemu anda "

Ucap sang Yeoja yang tak lain adalah sekretaris Namja tampan yang di panggil nya _sajangnim_ tadi.

Namja itu, atau bisa kita panggil saja dengan Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa heran karena ada seorang tamu tak diundang yang ingin bertemu dengan nya. 'apa kah dia akan melamar pekerjaan disini?' pikir Chanyeol.

" apa kau tidak bilang kalau aku sedang sibuk? "

Ujar Chanyeol datar sambil kembali membaca map penting yang dari tadi ia pegang.

" saya sudah mengatakan nya sajangnim, tapi dia tetap bersikeras ingin menemui anda "

Jawab sang sekretaris sambil berfangirl ria di dalam hati nya, karena melihat sajangnim nya yang begitu tampan.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan mewah yang terpasang apik di lengan kiri nya. Sebenarnya dia akan ada rapat penting setengah jam lagi. Tapi... Ya sudahlah

" hm, suruh dia masuk "

Jawab Chanyeol singkat tanpa menatap sang sekretaris.

Tanpa banyak bicara, sekretaris genit tadi keluar dari ruangan, bermaksud untuk menyuruh sang Namja yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar untuk masuk.

 **Cklek** *anggap suara pintu*

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih berkutat dengan map dan kertas kertas penting di atas meja nya sontak mengalihkan pandangan nya pada seorang Namja manis yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Namja manis itu terlihat membawa kotak bekal di tangan nya.

" hay "

Ucap sang Namja manis sambil berjalan mendekati meja kerja Chanyeol.

" ada apa? "

Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap malas kepada Namja manis tadi.

" aku membawakan makan siang untuk mu "

Jawab sang Namja manis tadi dengan intonasi ceria sambil meletakkan kotak makanan yang ia bawa ke atas meja kerja Chanyeol.

" aku sudah makan "

Dengan santai nya Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, tanpa melihat raut sendu yang tiba-tiba hinggap di wajah Namja manis tadi. Tapi tak berselang lama, Namja manis tadi kembali tersenyum.

" oh.. Apa kau tidak ingin mencicipinya dulu? Aku jamin kau tidak akan keracunan lagi, hehehe"

" Baekhyun bisakah kau pulang saja? Setengah jam lagi Aku ada _meeting_ penting"

Sorot mata Namja manis, atau Baekhyun itu kembali sendu. Apakah Chanyeol sebegitu terganggu nya karena kehadirannya disini?

Setelah tersadar akan ucapan nya yang lumayan kasar, Chanyeol cepat cepat kembali berkata, namun kini sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

" hei... Jangan sedih begitu... Maaf kalau aku berkata kasar padamu "

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Mereka saling mendalami ke indahan mata masing masing. Hingga akhirnya~

" kena! "

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak senang sambil menghamburkan dirinya ke arah Chanyeol.

" hehehehe.. Baekkie bercanda Yeolli.. Baekkie nggak marah kok... "

" huftt... Jangan seperti itu chagiya... Aku sangat takut kau marah" - dan mengadukan ku pada ibumu. Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

" hehehe, tidak kok. Ya sudah baekkie pulang ya... Yeolli yang semangat kerjanya ya.. Fighting "

Ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum ceria pada Chanyeol. Yang hanya dibalas senyum seadanya dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun melepaskan pelukan nya dari Chanyeol. Setelah itu mengambil kotak makanan yang tadi dibawa nya.

" bye Yeolli... "

Ucap Baekhyun, setelah menutup pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap pintu yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk keluar tadi dengan pandangan datar nya.

 ** _Baekhyun side_**

Baekhyun terlihat terdiam di sebuah bangku taman yang letak nya tidak jauh dari perusahaan Chanyeol.

Dipandangi nya kotak bekal yang sudah ia siap kan untukuntuk Chanyeol. Menatap kotak itu dengan pandangan sendunya. Padahal Baekhyun sudah rela bangun pagi untuk pergi ke pasar dan merelakan jari jari-lentik-nya tergores gores oleh pisau dapur. Tapi apa yang ia dapat dari hasil kerja keras nya untuk Chanyeol? Menyentuh makanan nya saja tidak. Bahkan Chanyeol dengan santai nya berkata bahwa ia telah makan. Walau akhirnya Chanyeol minta maaf, tapi tetap saja kata-kata itu menimbulkan goresan tak kasat mata di hatinya.

 ** _Zetttt_**

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya karena merasakan getaran dari _handphone_ nya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil _handphone_ yang terdapat di saku nya.

'Kyungsoo' nama itu lah yang terlihat di _handphone_ Baekhyun sekarang. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol hijau di layar _handphone_ nya.

" _yeoboseyo_? "

 ** _" hiks, hiks, hiks "_**

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa ada yang janggal pada seseorang yang tadi menelfon nya ini.

" _yeoboseyo?_ Kyungsoo? "

 ** _" hiks, baek-hiks-baekhyunnn... Hahhhh.. Hiks, hiks, Kai... K-kai... Hiks hiks... "_**

" hei... Kyung.. Kenapa? Ada apa? "

 ** _" Kai.. Kai.. Baekhyun... Sakit-hiks-sakit sekaliiiiii... Hiks hiks... "_**

" ok ok... Tenaga Kyung... Tenang lah... Ok, sekarang kau dimana?"

 **" _aku-hiks-berada di.. Sekitar sungai Han... Aku tidak sanggup lagi baek... Aku ingin mati saja... "_**

" DO KYUNGSOO! Tunggu aku disana. Jangan bertingkah bodoh ok, Ingat JANGAN BERTINGKAH BODOH"

 ** _Klik_**

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon nya, Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari untuk menghentikan taksi, tanpa mrmperdulikan pengunjung taman yang lain menatap nya dengan heran.

 ** _Taxi side_**

" _AHJUSSI..._ TAK BISAKAHLEBIH CEPAT, HAH?!"

"ma-maaf nyonya, nanti kita bisa di tilang polisi nyonya.. "

" ITU URUSAN MU _AHJUSSI,_ JIKA KAU TIDAK CEPAT, KAU AKAN AKU TUNTUT DI PENGADILAN KARENA TELAH MELAYANGKAN NYAWA SESEORANG!!! "

" t-tapi nyonya... "

" TIDAK ADA TAPI TAPIAN, DAN APA ITU? KAU MEMANGGILKU NYONYA????? APA AKU TERLIHAT MENGGUNAKAN ROK? APA DADAKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI BUAH KELAPA, HAH?! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI TAU! "

" bl-baiklah t-tuan"

Mari kita doakan _ahjussi_ tidak kena tilang oleh polisi.

Kembali lagi ke Baekhyun yang kini terlihat menggigit kuku jari nya. Dia sangat cemas. Kyungsoo-si penelpon tadi-adalah orang yang berharga baginya. Bagaimana pun juga, Baekhyun tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada teman mungil nya itu.

" nyo- maksudku tuan, kita sudah sampai "

Baekhyun tersadar kembali setelah supir taksi itu mengatakan bila mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil uang di kantong mantel hangat nya, dan memberikan nya ke supir taksi, setelah itu dengan gerakan kilat Baekhyun pun keluar dari taksi tersebut. Dia tidak peduli supir taksi tadi memanggil nya karena uang yang ia berikan tadi berlebih. Ia sekarang hanya memikirkan sahabat nya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari ke arah pinggiran sungai Han. Dilihat nya sekitaran sungai Han, bermaksud mencari sahabat nya mungil nya itu.

Pikiran negatif mulai berkumpul di kepala baekhyun. 'apakah Kyungsoo menceburkan dirinya?' 'apakah kyungsoo diculik? ' ' Apakah Kyungsoo... ' Baekhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.' tidak, Kyungsoo tidak sebodoh dan selemah itu, dia pasti di sekitar sini... Yeah.. Pasti... '

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun pun mulai menyusuri pinggiran sungai Han yang terdapat banyak bangku untuk para pengunjung, hingga pupil mata nya membulat, melihat seorang Namja mungil yang tengah duduk sendirian sambil menundukan kepalanya. Namja mungil itu terlihat tengah menangis, karena Baekhyun melihat pundak mungil itu bergetar hebat. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghampiri Namja mungil itu.

" Kyungsoo "

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Namja mungil yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo itu segera mengangkat kepalanya.

Baekhyun menatap kasihan kepada sahabat nya ini. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan mata bulat nya yang di penuhi genangan air mata, hidung nya yang memerah, dan pipinya yang masih setia di aliri oleh air matanya sendiri. Baekhyun dengan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermarga Byun ini masih diam, tak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, berniat untuk berbicara~

" Kai... Lebih memilih krystal dari pada aku... "

Baekhyun masih diam, berniat menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Kyungsoo.

" dia... Dia bilang, bahwa krystal lebih baik dan pantas untuk nya... Hiks"

Kali ini Baekhyun menggenggam tangan dingin Kyungsoo, walaupun mulutnya masih diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

" Kai bilang, bahwa dia.. Dia hiks hiks, dia tak pernah mencintai ku,...dia hanya... Hanya... Hiksss.. Mencintai.. Krys-kriystallllll... Hahhhh hahhhh... Hiksss.. Sakit Baekhyun... Sakittt ... HIKSSS HIKS.. "

Baekhyun tak bisa tinggal diam lagi, di bawanya sahabat mungil nya ini kedalam pelukan nya, membiarkan mantel hangat nya basah oleh air mata sahabatnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Membuat satu aliran air mata di pipi nya. Dia tak bisa lagi menahan tangis nya. Karena ia seperti merasakan sakit yang tengah di alami oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berjanji akan selalu berada di samping sahabat nya yang rapuh ini. Bagaimana pun caranya Kyungsoo dalam beberapa hari ini harus berada di dekat nya, agar Kyungsoo tak melakukan hal nekat jika ia tengah sendiri. Yah.. Bagaimana pun caranya, termasuk dengan mengajak Kyungsoo menginap dirumah nya dan Chanyeol.

" Kyungsoo, lebih baik kau menginap dulu di rumah ku... Orang tua mu sedang keluar negeri kan? "

" tapi suami mu? Aku tak ingin jadi beban beban untuk mu baek... Aku bisa tinggal sendiri di rumah"

" bisa saja kau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri jika kau di rumah sendiri, dan kau tidak akan jadi beban Soo.. Malah aku senang jika kau menginap dirumah ku, aku akan punya teman ngobrol jika Chanyeol sudah pergi ke kantor."

Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, tapi tetap saja.. Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak. Dia takut merepotkan Baekhyun dan suami nya.

" tapi-"

" kajja"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menolak ajakan Baekhyun, dia sudah di tarik duluan oleh Namja bermarga Byun ini. Akhirnya Kyungsoo cuman bisa menghela nafas lelah. Sepertinya dia juga butuh orang ceria seperti Baekhyun untuk melupakan sejenak kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Dan juga melihat senyuman Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo percaya, bahwa ia akan baik baik saja jika di dekat Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

Baekhyun pulang dengan hati senang, oh dia bahkan baru ingat, bahwa dia melupakan kotak bekal nya di taman tadi. Tapi biarkan saja lah, yang penting hari ini dia akan mengenalkan Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol. Dan setelah itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan berteman baik seperti pertemanan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, begitulah isi pikiran Baekhyun yang menurut ku sangat lah naif.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

Bahwa membawa Kyungsoo kerumah nya adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Karena dari sini lah.

Malapetaka di rumah tangga nya dengan Park Chanyeol.

Akan Dimulai.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

ehem, hehehe... Pila cuman mau bilang makasih buat yang udh baca ff ini...

Entah kenapa pila pengen bikin ff kek gini... Padahal pila nggk suka liat baekhyun... Pokoknya baekhyun di ituin deh sama si Chanyeol

Maaf yeth.. Kalo ff ini receh.. Dan pasaran banget..

Maaf kalo banyak typo...

Tapi seenggak nya, nae bikin ini dari otak sendiri, bukan otak orang lain

Ya udh deh.. Sekian dari nae..

Bye.. Bye...


	2. chapter 1 (09-10 02:40:48)

Present

 **Seharusnya**

 **PAIR :** _chanbaek slight chansoo_

 **Cast :** _Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo_

 **Warning :** _YAOI, Receh, dan pasaran_

 **Summary :** _seharusnya Baekhyun tidak pernah membawa 'dia' kedalam kehidupannya dan Chanyeol. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenalkan 'dia' kepada Chanyeol. Seharusnya_ _dan seharusnya... Hanya kata itu yang selalu terpikir kan oleh Baekhyun._

 ** _Prolog_**

 **Park Chanyeol :** adalah seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan besar yang telah menikah oleh seorang Namja manis dari keluarga Byun. Park Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintai Namja yang telah di nikah kan dengan nya. Tapi karena perusahaan keluarga nya yang terlilit banyak hutang membuat nya terpaksa di jodohkan dengan anak dari keluarga Byun itu, dengan syarat keluarga Byun harus melunasi semua hutang-hutang dari keluarga Park.

 **Byun Baekhyun :** seorang Namja manis yang telah menikah dengan pujaan hati nya sejak dia masih sekolah di SMA yang sama dengan cinta pertama tersebut. Saat mengetahui bahwa dia akan di jodoh kan dengan sang pujaan hati nya, dia sungguh senang bukan main. Namun hatinya langsung hancur berkeping keping saat tau tujuan dia di jodoh kan oleh 'dia'. Apalagi setelah ia mengetahui fakta.. Bahwa orang yang teramat ia cintai, tak pernah sekalipun mencintai nya

 **Do Kyungsoo :** seorang Namja mungil bermata bulat yang merupakan sahabat karib nya Baekhyun. Mempunyai kisah cinta yang tragis dengan mantan kekasih nya dulu, membuat nya menutup akan namanya cinta. Tapi bagaimana jika suatu hari ia mempunya perasaan aneh pada suami sahabat nya sendiri?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

ha, hai, haiiiiii

Pila is here... New author dengan segala ff nista nya XD

Ini masih Prolog nya... Tapi habis nae Post ni Prolog, nae juga bakal langsung, Post chapter 1 nya..

Udh itu aja yang mau nae sampein...

Bye.. Bye... Reader - nim...


	3. chapter 2 (Post ulang)

Present

 **Seharusnya**

 **PAIR :** _chanbaek slight chansoo_

 **Cast :** _Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and Do Kyungsoo._

 **Warning :** _YAOI, Receh, dan pasaran._

 **Summary :** _seharusnya Baekhyun tidak pernah membawa 'dia' masuk kedalam kehidupannya dan Chanyeol. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenalkan 'dia' kepada Chanyeol_ _. Seharusnya dan seharusnya... Hanya kata itu yang selalu terpikir kan oleh Baekhyun._

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu yang terletak di ruang kerja mewah disebuah perusahaan yang sangat besar ini. Seorang Namja tampan yang tengah duduk sambil membaca map berisi tentang saham perusahaan nya pun menghentikan kegiatan membaca nya.

" masuk "

Suara _bass_ dari Namja ini terdengar menggema hingga keseluruh sudut ruangan.

Pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka menampilkan seorang Yeoja cantik dengan baju yang bisa dikatakan sangat minim untuk dikenakan sebagai pakaian kerja.

" maaf jika saya mengganggu anda _sajangnim_ , tapi ada seorang Namja yang ingin bertemu anda "

Ucap sang Yeoja yang tak lain adalah sekretaris Namja tampan yang di panggil nya _sajangnim_ tadi.

Namja itu, atau bisa kita panggil saja dengan Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa heran karena ada seorang tamu tak diundang yang ingin bertemu dengan nya. 'apa kah dia akan melamar pekerjaan disini?' pikir Chanyeol.

" apa kau tidak bilang kalau aku sedang sibuk? "

Ujar Chanyeol datar sambil kembali membaca map penting yang dari tadi ia pegang.

" saya sudah mengatakan nya sajangnim, tapi dia tetap bersikeras ingin menemui anda "

Jawab sang sekretaris sambil berfangirl ria di dalam hati nya, karena melihat sajangnim nya yang begitu tampan.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangan mewah yang terpasang apik di lengan kiri nya. Sebenarnya dia akan ada rapat penting setengah jam lagi. Tapi... Ya sudahlah

" hm, suruh dia masuk "

Jawab Chanyeol singkat tanpa menatap sang sekretaris.

Tanpa banyak bicara, sekretaris genit tadi keluar dari ruangan, bermaksud untuk menyuruh sang Namja yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar untuk masuk.

 **Cklek** *anggap suara pintu*

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih berkutat dengan map dan kertas kertas penting di atas meja nya sontak mengalihkan pandangan nya pada seorang Namja manis yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Namja manis itu terlihat membawa kotak bekal di tangan nya.

" hay "

Ucap sang Namja manis sambil berjalan mendekati meja kerja Chanyeol.

" ada apa? "

Ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap malas kepada Namja manis tadi.

" aku membawakan makan siang untuk mu "

Jawab sang Namja manis tadi dengan intonasi ceria sambil meletakkan kotak makanan yang ia bawa ke atas meja kerja Chanyeol.

" aku sudah makan "

Dengan santai nya Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu, tanpa melihat raut sendu yang tiba-tiba hinggap di wajah Namja manis tadi. Tapi tak berselang lama, Namja manis tadi kembali tersenyum.

" oh.. Apa kau tidak ingin mencicipinya dulu? Aku jamin kau tidak akan keracunan lagi, hehehe"

" Baekhyun bisakah kau pulang saja? Setengah jam lagi Aku ada _meeting_ penting"

Sorot mata Namja manis, atau Baekhyun itu kembali sendu. Apakah Chanyeol sebegitu terganggu nya karena kehadirannya disini?

Setelah tersadar akan ucapan nya yang lumayan kasar, Chanyeol cepat cepat kembali berkata, namun kini sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

" hei... Jangan sedih begitu... Maaf kalau aku berkata kasar padamu "

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Mereka saling mendalami ke indahan mata masing masing. Hingga akhirnya~

" kena! "

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak senang sambil menghamburkan dirinya ke arah Chanyeol.

" hehehehe.. Baekkie bercanda Yeolli.. Baekkie nggak marah kok... "

" huftt... Jangan seperti itu chagiya... Aku sangat takut kau marah" - dan mengadukan ku pada ibumu. Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

" hehehe, tidak kok. Ya sudah baekkie pulang ya... Yeolli yang semangat kerjanya ya.. Fighting "

Ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum ceria pada Chanyeol. Yang hanya dibalas senyum seadanya dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun melepaskan pelukan nya dari Chanyeol. Setelah itu mengambil kotak makanan yang tadi dibawa nya.

" bye Yeolli... "

Ucap Baekhyun, setelah menutup pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap pintu yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk keluar tadi dengan pandangan datar nya.

 ** _Baekhyun side_**

Baekhyun terlihat terdiam di sebuah bangku taman yang letak nya tidak jauh dari perusahaan Chanyeol.

Dipandangi nya kotak bekal yang sudah ia siap kan untukuntuk Chanyeol. Menatap kotak itu dengan pandangan sendunya. Padahal Baekhyun sudah rela bangun pagi untuk pergi ke pasar dan merelakan jari jari-lentik-nya tergores gores oleh pisau dapur. Tapi apa yang ia dapat dari hasil kerja keras nya untuk Chanyeol? Menyentuh makanan nya saja tidak. Bahkan Chanyeol dengan santai nya berkata bahwa ia telah makan. Walau akhirnya Chanyeol minta maaf, tapi tetap saja kata-kata itu menimbulkan goresan tak kasat mata di hatinya.

 ** _Zetttt_**

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya karena merasakan getaran dari _handphone_ nya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil _handphone_ yang terdapat di saku nya.

'Kyungsoo' nama itu lah yang terlihat di _handphone_ Baekhyun sekarang. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol hijau di layar _handphone_ nya.

" _yeoboseyo_? "

 ** _" hiks, hiks, hiks "_**

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa ada yang janggal pada seseorang yang tadi menelfon nya ini.

" _yeoboseyo?_ Kyungsoo? "

 ** _" hiks, baek-hiks-baekhyunnn... Hahhhh.. Hiks, hiks, Kai... K-kai... Hiks hiks... "_**

" hei... Kyung.. Kenapa? Ada apa? "

 ** _" Kai.. Kai.. Baekhyun... Sakit-hiks-sakit sekaliiiiii... Hiks hiks... "_**

" ok ok... Tenaga Kyung... Tenang lah... Ok, sekarang kau dimana?"

 **" _aku-hiks-berada di.. Sekitar sungai Han... Aku tidak sanggup lagi baek... Aku ingin mati saja... "_**

" DO KYUNGSOO! Tunggu aku disana. Jangan bertingkah bodoh ok, Ingat JANGAN BERTINGKAH BODOH"

 ** _Klik_**

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon nya, Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari untuk menghentikan taksi, tanpa mrmperdulikan pengunjung taman yang lain menatap nya dengan heran.

 ** _Taxi side_**

" _AHJUSSI..._ TAK BISAKAHLEBIH CEPAT, HAH?!"

"ma-maaf nyonya, nanti kita bisa di tilang polisi nyonya.. "

" ITU URUSAN MU _AHJUSSI,_ JIKA KAU TIDAK CEPAT, KAU AKAN AKU TUNTUT DI PENGADILAN KARENA TELAH MELAYANGKAN NYAWA SESEORANG!!! "

" t-tapi nyonya... "

" TIDAK ADA TAPI TAPIAN, DAN APA ITU? KAU MEMANGGILKU NYONYA????? APA AKU TERLIHAT MENGGUNAKAN ROK? APA DADAKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI BUAH KELAPA, HAH?! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI TAU! "

" bl-baiklah t-tuan"

Mari kita doakan _ahjussi_ tidak kena tilang oleh polisi.

Kembali lagi ke Baekhyun yang kini terlihat menggigit kuku jari nya. Dia sangat cemas. Kyungsoo-si penelpon tadi-adalah orang yang berharga baginya. Bagaimana pun juga, Baekhyun tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada teman mungil nya itu.

" nyo- maksudku tuan, kita sudah sampai "

Baekhyun tersadar kembali setelah supir taksi itu mengatakan bila mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil uang di kantong mantel hangat nya, dan memberikan nya ke supir taksi, setelah itu dengan gerakan kilat Baekhyun pun keluar dari taksi tersebut. Dia tidak peduli supir taksi tadi memanggil nya karena uang yang ia berikan tadi berlebih. Ia sekarang hanya memikirkan sahabat nya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari ke arah pinggiran sungai Han. Dilihat nya sekitaran sungai Han, bermaksud mencari sahabat nya mungil nya itu.

Pikiran negatif mulai berkumpul di kepala baekhyun. 'apakah Kyungsoo menceburkan dirinya?' 'apakah kyungsoo diculik? ' ' Apakah Kyungsoo... ' Baekhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.' tidak, Kyungsoo tidak sebodoh dan selemah itu, dia pasti di sekitar sini... Yeah.. Pasti... '

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun pun mulai menyusuri pinggiran sungai Han yang terdapat banyak bangku untuk para pengunjung, hingga pupil mata nya membulat, melihat seorang Namja mungil yang tengah duduk sendirian sambil menundukan kepalanya. Namja mungil itu terlihat tengah menangis, karena Baekhyun melihat pundak mungil itu bergetar hebat. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghampiri Namja mungil itu.

" Kyungsoo "

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Namja mungil yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo itu segera mengangkat kepalanya.

Baekhyun menatap kasihan kepada sahabat nya ini. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan mata bulat nya yang di penuhi genangan air mata, hidung nya yang memerah, dan pipinya yang masih setia di aliri oleh air matanya sendiri. Baekhyun dengan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermarga Byun ini masih diam, tak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, berniat untuk berbicara~

" Kai... Lebih memilih krystal dari pada aku... "

Baekhyun masih diam, berniat menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Kyungsoo.

" dia... Dia bilang, bahwa krystal lebih baik dan pantas untuk nya... Hiks"

Kali ini Baekhyun menggenggam tangan dingin Kyungsoo, walaupun mulutnya masih diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

" Kai bilang, bahwa dia.. Dia hiks hiks, dia tak pernah mencintai ku,...dia hanya... Hanya... Hiksss.. Mencintai.. Krys-kriystallllll... Hahhhh hahhhh... Hiksss.. Sakit Baekhyun... Sakittt ... HIKSSS HIKS.. "

Baekhyun tak bisa tinggal diam lagi, di bawanya sahabat mungil nya ini kedalam pelukan nya, membiarkan mantel hangat nya basah oleh air mata sahabatnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Membuat satu aliran air mata di pipi nya. Dia tak bisa lagi menahan tangis nya. Karena ia seperti merasakan sakit yang tengah di alami oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berjanji akan selalu berada di samping sahabat nya yang rapuh ini. Bagaimana pun caranya Kyungsoo dalam beberapa hari ini harus berada di dekat nya, agar Kyungsoo tak melakukan hal nekat jika ia tengah sendiri. Yah.. Bagaimana pun caranya, termasuk dengan mengajak Kyungsoo menginap dirumah nya dan Chanyeol.

" Kyungsoo, lebih baik kau menginap dulu di rumah ku... Orang tua mu sedang keluar negeri kan? "

" tapi suami mu? Aku tak ingin jadi beban beban untuk mu baek... Aku bisa tinggal sendiri di rumah"

" bisa saja kau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri jika kau di rumah sendiri, dan kau tidak akan jadi beban Soo.. Malah aku senang jika kau menginap dirumah ku, aku akan punya teman ngobrol jika Chanyeol sudah pergi ke kantor."

Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, tapi tetap saja.. Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak. Dia takut merepotkan Baekhyun dan suami nya.

" tapi-"

" kajja"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menolak ajakan Baekhyun, dia sudah di tarik duluan oleh Namja bermarga Byun ini. Akhirnya Kyungsoo cuman bisa menghela nafas lelah. Sepertinya dia juga butuh orang ceria seperti Baekhyun untuk melupakan sejenak kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Dan juga melihat senyuman Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo percaya, bahwa ia akan baik baik saja jika di dekat Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

Baekhyun pulang dengan hati senang, oh dia bahkan baru ingat, bahwa dia melupakan kotak bekal nya di taman tadi. Tapi biarkan saja lah, yang penting hari ini dia akan mengenalkan Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol. Dan setelah itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan berteman baik seperti pertemanan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, begitulah isi pikiran Baekhyun yang menurut ku sangat lah naif.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

Bahwa membawa Kyungsoo kerumah nya adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Karena dari sini lah.

Malapetaka di rumah tangga nya dengan Park Chanyeol.

Akan Dimulai.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

ehem, hehehe... Pila cuman mau bilang makasih buat yang udh baca ff ini...

Entah kenapa pila pengen bikin ff kek gini... Padahal pila nggk suka liat baekhyun... Pokoknya baekhyun di ituin deh sama si Chanyeol

Maaf yeth.. Kalo ff ini receh.. Dan pasaran banget..

Maaf kalo banyak typo...

Tapi seenggak nya, nae bikin ini dari otak sendiri, bukan otak orang lain

Ya udh deh.. Sekian dari nae..

Bye.. Bye...


	4. chapter 3

**_Chapter 2_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _'The Beginning Of Destruction'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo masuk, Kyung " ucap seorang Namja mungil bernama Baekhyun kepada Seorang Namja mungil lain yang mengekori nya dari belakang.

" Ah.. Iya" Jawab sang Namja mungil yang sedari tadi hanya mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

" kau mau coklat panas? " tanya Baekhyun kepada Namja mungil yang ternyata adalah Do Kyungsoo setelah berada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

" emm.. Jika tidak merepo-"

" tidak akan merepotkan kok, kau duduk saja dulu. Aku akan membuat kan coklat panas nya" jawab Baekhyun yang dengan seenaknya memotong ucapan Kyungsoo setelah itu berlalu menuju dapur.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya maklum atas sikap Baekhyun, yang bisa di katakan sedikit tidak sopan itu.

Kyungso mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluruh ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun. Di dinding-dinding rumah ini terdapat banyak foto Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum bahagia dengan seorang Namja tampan yang Kyungsoo tebak adalah suami dari sahabat karib nya ini.

Pandangan Kyungsoo terpaku pada sebuah foto di dalam sebuah bingkai yang diukir dengan sedemikian rupa. Di dalam foto tersebut terlihat Baekhyun yang tengah berada didalam dekapan seorang Namja tampan. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat damai sambil tersenyum tulus saat berada di dalam dekapan Namja itu. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang sekaligus iri pada foto tersebut. Senang karena ia setidaknya merasakan cinta Namja tampan itu teramat besar untuk Baekhyun. Iri karena kisah cinta nya tidak berjalan mulus seperti Baekhyun, malah di terlihat seperti manusia paling menyedihkan karena di campakan oleh orang yang selama ini ia kira mencintai nya.

 _Tidakkah kau tau Kyungsoo? Kisah cinta Baekhyun tak berjalan semulus yang kau bayangkan kan. Karena kisah cinta Baekhyun, hanyalah kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan._

Kyungsoo terlihat melamun di depan foto Baekhyun yang ia lihat tadi. Sampai akhirnya~

" AWW! "

Teriakan dari arah dapur membuat lamunan Kyungsoo buyar seketika. Dia dengan cepat beranjak dari ruang tamu dan berlari ke arah dapur. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang tengah memegang jari telunjuk nya yang tampak berdarah. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun.

" astaga! Baek, kau tidak apa-apa? "

" ahaha, tidak apa-apa kok. Ini sudah biasa" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengemut jari nya yang terluka tadi.

" jangan di emut, bersihkan dengan air bersih Baek! "

" ne.. Ne.. " jawab Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah wastafel, berniat untuk membersihkan darah di jari nya.

" kau mau memasak? Tadi katanya hanya ingin buat coklat panas " tanya Kyungsoo

" aku ingin memasak untukmu dan Chanyeol.. Sebentar lagi kan jadwal makan malam. Dan Chanyeol juga akan pulang, apa katanya nanti kalau aku belum menghidangkan makan untuk nya " jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil mengerjap- ngerjapkan mata puppy nya.

" aku tau kau tidak akan pernah bisa memasak Baek, jadi jangan pernah lagi ber'urusan dengan dapur" ujar Kyungsoo datar.

" tapi kan-"

" bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memasak hari ini? Dari pada jari jari mu yang lain terluka lagi? "

" ehh... Tidak bisa Kyung, kau kan tamu jadi harusnya kau duduk diam saja ok"

" anggap saja ini bentuk rasa terima kasih ku, karena kau telah mengijinkan ku menginap di rumah mu"

" tapi kan-"

" kau duduk, dan aku yang memesak. Jika kau menolak, maka aku akan pulang saja kerumah ku saja. " ancam Kyungsoo sambil mengiris daun sup yang belum yang belum selesai Baekhyun iris tadi.

" huftt... Ya sudahlah" akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, dan kini hanya duduk diam sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

" oh, Kyung " panggil Baekhyun yang hanya di jawab gumaman oleh Kyungsoo.

" tidak usah berterima kasih, kau kan sahabatku. " lanjut Baekhyun yang kini dibalas oleh senyuman dari Kyungsoo.

 ** _Skip_**

 _Jam makan malam_

" aku pulang " ucap seorang Namja tampan dengan setelan jas formal nya. Namja yang ternyata Chanyeol itu memasuki rumah nya dan sang 'istri' setelah mengganti sepatu kerja nya dengan sandal rumah biasa.

" selamat datang " sang 'istri' pun datang menyambut Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol, setelah itu mengambil tas dan jas kerja Chanyeol untuk di bawa masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat Chanyeol melangkah kan kaki jenjang nya menuju di kamar, tiba tiba langkah nya terhenti saat melewati dapur.Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi nya saat melihat seorang Namja mungil tengah mencuci tangan di wastafel dapur rumah nya. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Namja mungil itu, sampai ada seseorang yang memeluk tubuh nya dari belakang.

" dia Kyungsoo, sahabatku yang pernah aku ceritakan kepada mu" ujar Baekhyun saat melihat wajah bertanya Chanyeol.

" Ayo, aku kenalkan kau padanya " Setelah berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol lalu menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di kursi meja makan yang telah tersaji makanan yang Kyungsoo masak tadi. Setelah itu Baekhyun terlihat menghampiri Namja mungil itu a.k.a Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua terlihat berbincang bincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah meja makan.

" nah Yeolli, perkenalkan ini Kyungsoo, sahabatku yang sering aku cerita kan padamu"- _walau akhirnya kau selalu mengabaikan semua perkataan ku._ Lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan nya " Do Kyungsoo _imnida"_ ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum imut ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. Entah kenapa senyuman Kyungsoo ini sangat manis bagi nya, padahal dia selalu diberi senyuman manis oleh 'istri' nya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa efek nya terasa sangat berbeda dengan senyuman Kyungsoo. Setelah agak lama terdiam, akhirnya Chanyeol pun menjabat tangan Kyungsoo " Park Chanyeol _imnida"_ jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan, yang membuat dua Namja mumgil-terutama Baekhyun-itu merona karena saking tampannya senyuman Chanyeol.

Setelah sesi perkenalan antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berakhir, mereka pun kini mulai memakan makanan yang telah dihidang kan di atas meja. Awal nya semua berjalan tenang, tapi ketika Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo bercerita, suasana tenang yang tadi melingkupi mereka kini berubah ramai karena celotehan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya tidak sopan jika makan sambil mengobrol, tapi karena Baekhyun sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, membuat nya tak bisa menahan diri untuk bercerita hal apa saja yang dilalui nya selama dia dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak Baekhyun menikah.

Disaat dua Namja mungil itu saling bertukar cerita. Chanyeol hanya memakan makanan nya dalam diam sambil sesekali melirik Kyungsoo. Dia harus mengakui kalau Kyungsoo itu manis, sangat manis baginya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol saat ini. Tapi ketika melihat bibir hati nan merah milik Kyungsoo tersenyum membuat nya ingin sekali untuk mencium bibir itu. Dan juga tubuh mungil itu mungkin akan pas juga berada di dalam dekapannya.

 _Hei, Chanyeol. Apakah kau tak ingat jika ada Baekhyun,yang notabene adalah 'istri'mu disini hm_?

Seperti nya tidak. Toh, buktinya Chanyeol lebih memilih memperhatikan Namja lain ketimbang memperhatikan sang 'istri' yang kini tengah tertawa pelan sambil mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo yang menurut nya lucu.

 _Hei, Park. Apakah kau tak pernah belajar untuk mencintai Baekhyun, huh?_

Seperti nya juga tidak. Karena sekarang yang dipikiran Chanyeol hanya ada nama Do Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, dan Do Kyungsoo. Dan Chanyeol juga tengah membayangkan, bagaimana hidupnya jika suatu saat ia akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Bukankah itu sangat _bajingan?_ Chanyeol bisa berpikiran seperti itu disaat dia sudah mempunyai istri? Kemana akal sehat nya?

 _Tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat. Apakah kau pikir Baekhyun tak memperhatikanmu, HAH?!_

Jawabannya adalah **tidak**. Karena Baekhyun sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan Chanyeol. Memperhatikan tatapan memuja Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan gerak gerik Chanyeol yang seperti ingin mencari perhatian dari Kyungsoo, bukan dari Baekhyun, yang jelas jelas adalah istri dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun meremas sumpit yang berada ditangan nya. Mencoba menghapus kan semua pikiran negatif tentang Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Menggigit bibir bawah nya untuk mencoba menahan sesak yang membuncah di dadanya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi entah kenapa dia sudah merasa takut hanya untuk memikirkan masa depannya dengan Chanyeol. Apakah berakhir _Happy ending_ seperti drama korea yang sering di tonton nya? Atau malah sebaliknya nya?

Entahlah... Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab itu semua,... Karena..

 _Hanya author dan tuhan lah yang tahu._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Ehehehe... Bagian terakhir nya engga banget elah XD

Sengaja... Untuk mencairkan suasana * **PLAK**

Btw and busway... Gomawo untuk yang udh ngereview and ngebaca ff ini... Gomawo Reader-nim... Untuk hadiah nya pila kasih kiss satu satu :v * **PLAK(2)**

Btw lagi...

INI MAKIN LAMA KOK MAKIN KYK SINETRON, HUAAAAAAAA HIKS

Nggk papa deh... Tang penting ini hasil otak sendiri bukan otak orang lain :')

Ya udh, segitu dulu dari pila, Bye... Bye... *terbang pake jet suholangkaya*


End file.
